


K in the Kang stands for Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I’m weak for KittyKang, KITTYKANGGGGG, M/M, There’s just fluff in this fic, This is for new year lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jae felt suspicious about Brian’s behavior. And one day, the younger proved that his suspicion wasn’t for nothing.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, guys!!! Hope you’ll have a wonderful new year. Remember to stay healthy and stay happy!

1.

31/12. The morning before New Year’s Eve

“Is it just me or Brian is acting… weird these days?”

Jae glanced at Younghyun’s room, his voice got smaller and smaller as he spoke. He was certain that the younger boy was still sleeping: he never woke up before eight. It was only him and Wonpil in the living room anyway, all the other members were still in their rooms. He didn’t know why he woke up so early that morning, and why that question was the first thing he told Wonpil.

“What do you mean… weird?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “he’s just… different. Don’t you think so?”

“He seems absolutely fine to me, hyung.” Wonpil looked concerned. “How is he different?”

He thought back about Younghyun’s actions. He purred when Jae caressed his hair. He rubbed his cheeks on him. He stayed everywhere near him, as close as possible. He—He—

“He’s too adorable…”

Wonpil looked at him in disbelief. 

“For real, hyung?”

And he stood up, left a confused Jae behind.  
2.

Except for Younghyun, all of them had woken up. Breakfast was ready, but no one was having it yet. They were all waiting for the bassist.

“It’s almost 9.” Jae stated, “Brian should have been up by now.”

Sungjin, who was then opening Netflix and looking for programs to watch, glanced at the bassist’s room and looked at Jae. 

“You should go wake him up,” He said, “Tell him our breakfast is getting cold.”

Jae got up and slowly walked to Younghyun’s room. He didn’t want to knock—he never had to knock to enter the younger room. But knowing that Younghyun might was still busy with himself, he decided to at least knock once.

“Hey, BriBri. Breakfast is ready.”

“I know!” Younghyun replied hesitantly, “I’ll eat later.”

Jae frowned. What’s wrong with this person today? He wondered if the younger was in any trouble. He wondered if he should come in and check if Younghyun was fine. 

Then he decided to fuck it.

“Brian,” he called and opened the door, “are you sure you—”

“OH MY GOD DON’T LOOK JAE! DON’T! YOU! DARE! LOOK!”

3.

He had never been more surprised.

Well he was surprised when they had their first win, he was surprised when they made him a surprise birthday party, but…

He didn’t think he had ever witness anything like this.

And when he said he didn’t, that was what he meant.

A Kang Younghyun, or Kang Brian, dressed in his casual clothes which included a simple tee and ripped jeans, cheeks almost red and… and…

And a pair of cat ears on his head.

AND a wiggling cat tail.

“What the…”

“I told you not to look, hyung!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: Cats wiggle their tails to show that they’re uncomfortable, or scared, or to show hatred.

1.

  
“Brian—”

Younghyun crouched, his ears were flat on his head with his hands covering them , and when he spoke again, he sounded like crying. 

“I told you not to look…”

Jae swore to God he would never want the younger boy to cry. But he didn’t know what to do either. He couldn’t just stand there and watch him cry, could he? _Ugh, he wished he was Wonpil. The boy always knew what to do about this._

“Bri,” Jae stepped inside the room and came closer to the younger. He could hear Younghyun’s little sobs, and _Goddammit why did he feel so sad because of this._ “Bri, it’s okay. You just… had ears and tail… of a cat… That’s it, right? It’s… nothing serious. Yeah. It’s nothing serious.”

He laughed awkwardly and kneeled in front of him, his hand touched the younger’s ears and gently started petting. They were so soft and fluffy. If he wasn’t in this situation, Jae would probably be enjoying the softness. _So that was how a cat feel like._

“H-hyung…” 

The younger’s breath hitched, one of his hand came to grab at Jae’s shirt as he glanced up at him, his eyes teary. 

He felt his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t understand why.

If this was a romantic scene, Jae should hug the younger boy and whispered softly into his ears and calmed him down. And then… he didn’t know. Maybe they would kiss. _Oh no, he shouldn’t think like that. Brian was like his younger brother._

But they were living in a comedy anyway.

“Hyung I heard Younghyun hyung crying what did y—OH MY GOD HYUNG!” 

Dowoon appeared at the door with two concerned Sungjin and Wonpil right after him. His voice made both of them startle and Younghyun’s tail and ears straightened up. Dowoon looked surprised even more.

“Dow—”

Jae opened his mouth, but before he could finish anything, Wonpil stepped up and ran to the bassist’s place, his eyes shining with fondness.

“Younghyunie hyung has cat ears and tail? Oh my god wow, _hyung_ , you’re so adorable!” He started to pet the younger’s ears, and Jae found himself feeling uncomfortable without a reason. “ _Oh my god_ they’re so soft and fluffy and cute and _they are real_? WOW!”

Wonpil seemed to calm Younghyun down as he started to chuckle softly despite his wiggling tail, and although Jae still felt uncomfortable, it was better that the younger boy was fine now. He looked at Dowoon, who was still standing at the door with his mouth opened wide, and looked at Sungjin who looked like he didn’t understand anything.

He sighed.

2.

Breakfast went smoothly. Except Wonpil and Dowoon couldn’t stop praising the bassist and couldn’t stop wanting to pet his hair, but Younghyun didn’t allow any of them to touch it. Jae somehow felt relieved. Sungjin asked the now-a-cat-hybrid boy some questions to make sure he wasn’t cursed by some cat-witches or a magical cat person. But the questions were ridiculous. Like, for real. Not like Jae was going to tell him that.

After breakfast, they all settled down. 

“Let’s make a plan for today,” Sungjin said, “since today is the last day of the decade, shouldn’t we spend it together?”

They actually agreed yesterday that they would spent it for their families, but knowing Younghyun…

“Yeah, let’s hang out together!”

They didn’t dare to leave him alone. The last time they left him alone, with Jae, their dorm was almost on fire. 

3.

Jae let everyone discuss. He knew that the members were aware of his allergies and wouldn’t go anywhere he couldn’t. So instead, he sat on the couch comfortably, watching them deciding places to go before New Year’s Eve. 

“I really think we can go to the park, you know—”

“But what if it’s already closed—”

“How about the cinema— I heard that they’re still open today—”

“Well that’s a good idea, but—”

Younghyun seemed to have given up debating. He climbed on the couch and started rubbing his cheeks on him. He also did this before he got the… you know. Except this time he purred.

He. purred!

Jae almost gasped, his hand hung awkwardly on the side. He looked at the other members. They seemed to didn’t give any attention to them. And then he looked down at Younghyun again. Once more, he decided to _fuck it._

He started petting the hybrid, his hand ruffled his hair and ears softly. Younghyun’s eyes closed and he leaned into Jae’s touch, purring satisfyingly. Jae grew bolder, and his other hand gently grabbed his tail and caressed it. Younghyun moved closer to him, and before he even realized, the hybrid had already sat in his lap.

He could do this all day, Jae thought.

But of course life wouldn’t let him do that all day. 15 minutes was the maximum. The members, satisfied with the plan, looked at their position (Dowoon gave him a judging look. _Oh come on._ ) with disbelief. Wonpil scoffed,

“Alrighty lovebirds, you guys coming?”

Thankfully for him, Younghyun didn’t fall asleep. Just almost. With a small “Brian” from him, the hybrid woke up and climbed off of him, his cheeks red. He glanced up at him and the members, his ears were flat and his tail wiggled; Younghyun was uncomfortable, he could tell. 

“S-sorry guys…”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Sungjin laughed, “now let’s help you cover up before we go.”

His tail wiggled harder, and Jae was sure that the boy was more than uncomfortable; he’s scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on twitter for more random fics :D @kanghyun1912


End file.
